Head restraint assemblies are commonly employed in vehicles and are typically adjustably attached to the seatback. The head restraint is in alignment with the back of a seated occupant's head to provide comfort, support, and protection during operation of the vehicle. The padded portion of the head restraint that is adapted to provide the support and protection is typically positioned by the end-user.
Occupants of a vehicle tend to position their seat backs at different angles for comfort. For example, vehicle occupants tend to sit more upright in vehicles with higher seating heights such as vans and sport utility vehicles whereas in passenger cars the occupants tend to be in a more reclined position. The changes in seat back position can move the attached head restraint further or closer to the head of the seated occupant. That is, the space between an occupant's head and the head restraint can be affected and altered by the seat back position.